Hanako's Misstep Aftermath
by Kevino117
Summary: So,this is what happens after Hanako snaps, and Hisao leaves. I'm probably gonna make a few chapters, but meh. ENJOY!
1. The Fight

She got up from her bed quicker than lightning. Hanako yelled,"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" For the first time with this girl, the calmest girl, the quietest girl I've ever met, I was frightened. "I KNOW I AM BROKEN! I KNOW I NEED HELP! I DON'T NEED YOU TO TELL ME THAT!"

Hisao, frightened as fuck at this point, replied, "I never said you were broken, or anything like that!"

"It's written on your face," Hanako furiously screamed, "It's written on your face! It's written on Lilly's face! It's written on everyone's face!" She started to add,"I see a therapist every weekend! Lilly dotes me as if I were a child! And now...even you!"

"Nothing's changed, nothing at all! I hate Lilly, and I...I hate you more than anyone!" Her face moves in strange, almost grotesque ways. I've never seen someone completely lose it before, but it looks like the usually quiet and withdrawn girl in front of me is going into just such a destructive cycle before my eyes. I don't know what to do. I have no idea what I should say or do. "Go! Leave me alone," Hanako screeches,"Get out of here!"

I take a step back, then another, and then another. My retreat is only halted when I feel the door against my back. I can't fix this situation. Nothing I say would change anything, now. I feel like I'm in a strange and deeply unsettling foreign world. I don't want to be here anymore.

The door handle fights my clumsy attempts to open the door without turning my back to Hanako. Eventually, thankfully, the door handle moves downward. I open the door as fast as I can and almost leap backwards through it. As I go through, I keep my eyes on the girl in front of me. She's not broken,

Hanako isn't broken. If she's broken then I'm just as broken as she is after all that's happened to me. Lilly only ever did the best by her, and I only ever tried to protect her the best I could. Hanako looks down, all her energy spent. Now that I've left her room, the worst of her fury is gone.

I lazily start to make my way back to my dorm, bumping into everything on the way. "Why did I have to be such a fucking fool," Hisao asks himself. When he gets to his room, finally, he grabs his phone.

**Hey,guys. Considering this is newer times,I'm gonna kinda... Ruin the story a little here,sorry. (He's gonna have a Smart Phone kinda thing going.)**

He goes to his contacts list, to find Lilly's number right in front of him. With that, he presses the dial button. A voice on the other line picks up.  
"Hello," The voice answers, in a language Hisao is now easily detecting after all of his experience,"Who is this?"

Hisao replies with, "Hello, Lilly's Mom. This is Hisao, may I speak with Lilly?"

Lilly's mom was impressed,"Hisao! Your English has improved ten fold!"

A few minutes later, a more familiar voice picks up the phone. "Hello," Lilly questions,"Who is this?" The only thing he did was cry on his line of the phone.


	2. TheGUn

" I-I N-need H-help L-Lilly..." She recognized the voice almost that easy.

"Hisao, what's wro—" was all Lilly got, before Hisao hung up the phone in shame.

"Lilly can't know what Hanako said, she'd be heartbroken,"Hisao muttered to himself,"and it's all my fault..." He slammed his head against his wall a couple times. Soon, Kenji arrived.

"What the hell, man," Kenji said, "Can't I get some sleep?"

Hisao didn't even hear Kenji, his head-banging too loud to hear anything. Kenji pulled Hisao's head away from the wall. "What is it, Kenji?" Hisao asked.

"I can hear you over my sound-proof walls," Kenji replied,"That is saying something." Hisao couldn't even look up, too embarrassed and ashamed to say a word. "Now look, Hisao," Kenji started,"You gotta tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing, Kenji," Hisao sighed,"Go back to bed."

"No, dude." Kenji commented,"We gotta find this problem out." Kenji sat on the bed. Hisao just started banging his head again. Kenji finally gave up on trying to help him,and instead,was giving him a better way to hurt himself. Sighing heavy, Kenji pulled out a gun.

"Whoa, man," Hisao cried, stepping away from the gun," What the fuck are you doing!?"

"If you are going to hurt yourself, use this," Kenji exclaimed. _Well thanks,_ Hisao thought to himself sarcastically,though Hisao found himself looking astonishingly at the gun. It was one of the first guns he had seen. Slowly, Hisao grabbed the gun.

"Mind if I test it out," Hisao

"Sure," Kenji started, "It couldn't hu—" Hisao shot off the gun, causing Kenji to tackle him. Hisao screamed in pain, as his soft back hit against his cold, wooden floor.

"What the hell," Hisao yelped, shaking Kenji senseless," What was that for!?" Kenji punched Hisao right in the temple.

"What is the name of the feminist you are working for, you slave," Kenji crazily demanded, interrogating Hisao.

"It's me, Kenji!"

Kenji had a quick examine close up to Hisao."Oh, hey, dude." Kenji picked up Hisao. Hisao started to pat himself down, wiping off the dirt from his floor. Then, he grabbed the bandages by his table and patched his temple up, draining the blood into the soft material. Hisao asked Kenji if he could have a moment of time, and Kenji just walked out. "Now that I have the gun, I have a plan to stop the madness," Hisao spoke to himself, the idea already popping in his brain.


	3. TheHeartAttack

Two days had passed since Hisao's plan, the first day so he could think whether it would be worth it. It was, in fact. In Mutou's class, he looked at Hanako, who just looked down. He raised his hands, thinking of dirty thoughts, how Hanako and him would go after his plan. They would slowly build up, but after a while he would be able to get Hanako's trust, so they would fuck.

He thought of how she would look naked. Her A-Cups bouncing as she breathed. She would give a nod, which allowed Hisao to enter inside of her. Just at these thoughts, his heart started to beat roughly inside his chest. _Shit_, he thought to himself,_ I can't have one here... _That is the moment Mutou asked him a question, hoping he knew it.

"Hisao," Mutou asked,"Could you come up here and draw the Solar System?" Hisao didn't want to look like a fool, so he stood up from his seat. The first step he took was his final step for that day. His body jerked into a violent spasm, as his heart started to beat faster and faster. This was the first time in class, since Hanako looked up. Everybody stood around him, as he grabbed his heart, his raspy voice saying one thing, before all went white, and he was taken away.

Hanako.


	4. InTheHospital

I woke up, white was shining in my face. I looked around, seeing a familiar face that made my heart stop, and another that screamed crazy. "Did the Feminists get you, man?" Kenji interrogated. Hanako looked at the crazy, maybe drunk Kenji. With this, Kenji ran around the room, screaming,"I will avenge your injury, Hisao!" A few seconds later, I looked to my other side, to see a groaning Kenji, on the floor ,and the door opening.

"Hicchan, are you okay?" A saddened Misha asked. I sat up, realizing what had happened, before bursting out into laughter. Hanako eyed me and shyly asked,"W-Whats so f-funny?"

"Well first, I am okay, so stop worrying," I said, which seemed to relax Misha,"second, I realized what happened to Kenji, and he needs to watch out for doors." Kenji lunged in a random direction, hoping to catch Misha. All he caught was Hanako's breasts, and then a fist to the face. I tried to supress a chuckle, to no success. Soon, every except Kenji, who was knocked out by then, was laughing.

"How long..." I asked.

"How long what?" Hanako asked.

"How long since our fight. Since I had the heart attack. Since I lost you." I answered, trying hardest not to cry. She waited three minutes, trying not to break down, let out a long sigh, and said,"Two years."

_What? Two years? Are you fucking kidding me? She is telling me that I have been stuck in this hell-hole for two years?_ I quickly look at my chest, seeing a deeper scar, where they have newly cut into my heart.

Great, another thing to worry about. Misha must've heard our conversation, because when I turn to my side to see if her and Shizune are still there, they are gone. I am almost saddened to see the next person who comes in. She must see it too. "L-Lilly..." Hanako speaks,"L-long t-time no s-see..."


End file.
